Modern broadcast media content such as TV programs that are broadcast over a satellite network is often provided with an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) so that users may browse content listings. The EPG or a reduced version of an EPG (such as a channel navigation or EPG banner) can be made available to view on a part of a screen while a first piece of media content such as a TV program continues to play on the rest of the screen. The EPG content may also be provided on a bespoke EPG content channel, separate to the channels used to broadcast program content.
An example of an EPG banner function is shown in FIG. 1. A screen or monitor 1 of an output device shows a current program 2, which has been received by a media playback device, such as a STB (set-top-box) from a satellite or cable network for example and relayed to the monitor 1. At the request of a user, operating an appropriate button on a remote control, an EPG banner 4 is additionally displayed on the screen while the current program 2 is still being shown. The EPG banner displays textual information about current and future programs. A user may, by using the remote control, navigate through the channels to determine what program content is currently being broadcast, as well as navigate through future time slots for program content scheduled for transmission. Using further buttons on the remote control, a current program may be selected for viewing, in which case the current program displayed on the monitor is updated, or a current or future program can be selected for recording.
However, the information provided to a user by an EPG banner in this way is very limited, and it may be difficult for users to appreciate the nature of the displayed programs simply by assimilating information provided in textual form. We have therefore appreciated that it would be advantageous to provide an enhanced EPG or EPG banner, facilitating clearer navigation of both currently broadcast programs and for future programs.